


[Podfic] Dancing Daffodils

by Myniras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Greek Mythology, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mythology References, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myniras/pseuds/Myniras
Summary: "As Love gently wipes away the tears that trail down his cheeks something within Victor quakes, its tremors resonating throughout his entire being like a deafening echo.He is in the arms of a god."A god falls for a man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing Daffodils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957245) by [grayclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayclouds/pseuds/grayclouds). 



> or: i have way too much free time, no social life and an obsessive personality, and i want to improve my speaking skills so why not record what is currently one of my favourite fics  
> i'm like ninety percent sure my reading won't do the original fic justice so go check it out if you haven't already  
>  
> 
> ~~yuri on ice has ruined me~~
> 
>  
> 
> update 4th august 2017 - hi, yes, i am still alive and the most horrible procrastinator you will ever find. editing the sound files is the single most soul-draining task I have come across BUT IT WILL GET DONE AT SOME POINT! WHOOP!
> 
> update 6th february 2018 -  um. i am so sorry,, 'some point' has turned out to be a long way away, i haven't forgtten abt this but atm there is Life and my exams are coming up so it won't be for a few months at least,, but go re-read the fic and shower the author with compliments cause every chapter gives me the feels and their writing is amazing

i am a complete imbecile when it comes to html and link sharing and stuff so if it doesn't work yell at me and i'll try fix it

[Chapter One](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7-uHfdOYoc0MWJINWZvek51d0U) 10:01

[Chapter Two](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7-uHfdOYoc0QlVjamUwS1lBQjg) 11:22 

[Chapter Three](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7-uHfdOYoc0OVN4ZzJxaFpadGs) 13:43 

[Chapter Four](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7-uHfdOYoc0NGVPQ3NQY3pTblk) 16:07

[Chapter Five](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B7-uHfdOYoc0dVNqWjc3Y0lmcDg) 13:52 

[](http://gairanelixir.tumblr.com/post/155493359820/humans-werent-made-to-be-alone-after-all-so-i)

  



End file.
